deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightmare Freddy vs Monster Rat
What-if Death Battle Nightmare Freddy vs. Monster Rat.jpg|Venage237 Thumb-1920-72270.jpg|TheDarkSide857 Description FNAF vs FNAC, two monsters from Indie Horror games who're the monstrous forms of different killer animatronic and try to kill their target while they're in their bed via a almost similar loud jumpscare. Which creepy animal-themed animatronic looking may win? Interlude Wiz: When you awake in your bed at midnight, you'd always think that they are monsters in your bed or your closet... Boomstick: Indeed, they are! And they can attack you in your bed! Wiz: Nightmare Freddy, the nightmarish variant of Freddy Fazbear Boomstick: And Monster Rat, the monstrous counterpart of the Rat. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Nightmare Freddy Wiz: In a restaurant, Fredbear's diner. A young boy was having a great birthday, until his big brother and his big brother's friends plan to prank him. Boomstick: That idiot took the boy to Fredbear to scare him and guess what? Spoiler Alert, it almost kill him. Wiz: Now he is in coma, living in nightmare. You know what that means. Boomstick: Nightmare Animatronics! They are like a hell to the poor kid! Wiz: now this kid is alone in his own house, unfortunately for him, the monster animatronics are coming for him. Boomstick: And of course they look similar to nightmare dreams. Wiz: One of them is called Nightmare Freddy, an nightmarish version of Freddy Fazbear. Boomstick: Unlike all other games, this game takes place at house! Wiz: And unlike the other nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Freddy only appears in bedroom if this kid fail to ward off the three Freddles. Boomstick: What the hell is that?! Wiz: Nightmare Freddy's three miniature counterpart called Freddles. And due to them appearing on the bed, it perhaps seems like Nightmare Freddy is already in under the bed or something. Kinda mystery. Boomstick: Can this kid jump out of the window? Wiz: I don't think there are any window... Boomstick: Oh... Anyway, the kid can get rid of three tiny bears by shining the Flashlight on the bed. You have to check the bed to see if the Freddles are lurking there, otherwise you'll be dead... Wiz: Once you shine the Flashlight at the Freddles, they'll disappear immediately. Boomstick: That causing Nightmare Freddy not to attack the player, while all other nightmare animatronics are attacking the player. Wiz: Like the other nightmare animatronics, he has no qualms about tormenting his targets with his hands and enjoys mocking them. He can also bite someone's head off, like all other animatronics does. Boomstick: Does this kid have a phone or something? That would be perfect opportunity to call cops to be safe from them. Wiz: I think Nightmare Freddy possesses the same feats or abilities that normal Freddy usually have, but this version is little different. He has a different Al mechanic than the other nightmares, his three Freddles attached to his body. Boomstick: Nightmare Freddy can still fight like Classic Freddy does. Wiz: His Arsenals are his teeths and his Freddles, like he uses Freddles to distract someone to go for the perfect jumpscare. Boomstick: The bite is strong enough to crash into average human's skull, that would require 2,300 newtons of force, he probably have more than that! Wiz: He is durable due to him being made of titanium, which is stronger than steels. Boomstick: That means he could just smash through walls. Wiz: Nightmare Freddy is still smart, since he is still a leader. And while doing nothing in this game, either Nightmare Freddy or his friend Nightmare Bonnie will go for the jumpscare. Boomstick: I still feel bad for the boy, living in hellish nightmare. Nightmare Freddy is still scary, even the other nightmare animatronics! Nightmare Freddy jumpscares Monster Rat Wiz: Very similar to Five Night at Freddy 4, this game is take place in house but it's a girl who is alone. Boomstick: But this game is called FNAC 3 instead of 4. Wiz: The girl is living in a house with a full of monster animatronics, and one of them is called Monster Rat. Boomstick: Yeah, this one is way more scarier... Wiz: He is surprisingly one of the most creepiest animatronic on FNAC 3. Boomstick: Well yeah he is also tall! Wiz: And of course Monster Rat starts outside the bedroom, if the player hears some noises like knocking and thumping, it means Monster Rat is either hiding in the closet, at the door, or in the wardrobe. Boomstick: The player should shine her flashlight to force Monster Rat back, otherwise he'll go for the kill... Wiz: Despite him being tall, he can still hide and he is stealthy. His three locations are the dresser, main door, and the closet. He can also go to underneath the bed. Boomstick: If this scary rat enters the bedroom, a purple flash effect will appear around the girl. The girl must shine her flashlight at Monster Rat's eyes to make him go away, unfortunately this genius rat is smart enough to try to avoid the flashlight beam. Wiz: After that, he'll may go under the bed. Boomstick: Let say for example, if he went to right, the girl must look to left side of the bedroom and stop looking under the bed. Otherwise she'll get her face eaten. Wiz: When hearing the creaking of the bed, the player must shine her flashlight in the eyes of this monster. Boomstick: So his weakness is a flashlight shining into his eyes? Wiz: Luckily yes, it's forcing him back. Boomstick: Well isn't there any ways that you can turn on the light and make them go away? Wiz: And I'm not sure what does Monster Rat do after his jumpscare, let assume he actually eat the girl. And if he does bite the skull, as you already know that would require 2,300 newtons of forces. Boomstick: He is also stealthy, and he is probably the oldest animatronic since he appears withered in FNAC 1. And of course he is probably not smart, but he is scarier! Monster Rat jumpscares Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a scary DEATH BATTLEEEE! =Poll= Who will win? Nightmare Freddy Monster Rat Draw Death Battle Monster Rat was looking for house, blood was covering in his mouth, he found this house and enters in. He slowly sneak in a house, making sure nobody could hear him, then he saw this door. He slowly open it and see the boy was checking the other door, he went and hide in the closet. The boy without checking the bed, plan to check the closet instead, in the bed there are three Freddles. Once the boy open the closet, Monster Rat jumps on him and threatening to kill him while the boy begs. Monster Rat opens his mouth and he was ready to eat the boy, but suddenly he felt like someone grabs his tails, he turn around and see Nightmare Freddy who was holding his tails. Nightmare Freddy tosses him away from his prey, he was confused, he never seen this animatronic before. Nightmare Freddy: This boy is mine to kill, I never seen you before. Who are you? Monster Rat: I, am the Rat. And I am here to eat this kid. Nightmare Freddy: Nobody eat him without my permission. Monster Rat: So you've choose to die! Nightmare Freddy: I am given flesh to be your tormentor... The boy ran away from the door, while both combatants stares at each other. Monster Rat made a first move, he jumps on Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Freddy grabs and slam Monster Rat into ground. Monster Rat made his jumpscare noise while swinging his claws at Nightmare Freddy who been dodging them, Nightmare Freddy then throw a punch at Monster Rat. Nightmare Freddy then points a finger at Monster Rat, ordering Freddles to attack him, so they charges at Monster Rat. Monster Rat hits them away, then he chuckles. Monster Rat: Pathetic. Both combatants charges at each other and pummeling each other with punches, Monster Rat grabs Nightmare Freddy by throat and throw him away. Nightmare Freddy got hit in the head by the wall, Monster Rat attempts to knees Nightmare Freddy's stomach, and Nightmare Freddy headbutts Monster Rat. Nightmare Freddy jumpscare at Monster Rat and punches him in the face, Monster Rat tries to bite Nightmare Freddy's hand, Nightmare Freddy uppercuts him. Nightmare Freddy: Who's Pathetic now? Monster Rat roars on him and jumps on him, he slashes Nightmare Freddy's chest with his claws, Nightmare Freddy once slashes in Monster Rat's face. Monster Rat stay back a little, then he kicks Nightmare Freddy, causing him to fall. The Freddles jumps on Monster Rat, Monster Rat was struggling to kill the Freddles, Nightmare Freddy tackles him and hitting him while Monster Rat blocking the attacks. Monster Rat manages to punch Nightmare Freddy away from, he then stabs through Nightmare Freddy's chest, trying to rip him apart, Nightmare Freddy screams in pain. Monster Rat: It's time to die! Nightmare Freddy: Not. From. YOU! Nightmare Freddy punches him in the chest, Nightmare Freddy gets up and wraps his arm around Monster Rat's neck. Monster Rat was struggling to escape and roaring at Nightmare Freddy. Nightmare Freddy: This was your mistake for challenging me. Now die. Monster Rat: Noooo--''' Nightmare Freddy rips Monster Rat's head, he gets up and sighs as he look at Monster Rat's headless corpse while holding his decapitated head. Nightmare Chica: '''Freddy? Nightmare Freddy: Huh? Nightmare Chica: We captured the boy... What the hell happened here, who is that? Nightmare Freddy: Just some opponent who came in this house to eat our target without permission. Nightmare Chica: Oh, well. Let go. Nightmare Freddy drops the head of Monster Rat, and leaves the corpse there. Result K.O. Boomstick: Speaking of the Bear fighting the Rat, of course Bear would win! Wiz: Nightmare Freddy outclassed Monster Rat in everything but experience and probably size. Boomstick: That doesn't matter, because Monster Rat was almost featless while Nightmare Freddy actually does have a few feats. Wiz: Now you may be wondering why does Monster Rat have a experience, he is one of the oldest animatronic in FNAC. Let assume that he may have experienced just like Golden Freddy and Springtrap did before Freddy. Boomstick: Monster Rat another Advantage, Size, we think he is taller than Nightmare Freddy. But that doesn't stop Nightmare Freddy. Wiz: Nightmare Freddy is durable because he is made of titanium, can move faster than Monster Rat, and is smarter than him. He probably have the same feats as his classic version, like throwing or smashing arcade machines, and can rip metal. Monster Rat is a living creature, he can't get through Nightmare Freddy's titanium and his speed. Advantages: Nightmare Freddy winner * Stronger * Faster * Durable * Stealthy * Smarter Disadvantages: Monster Rat loser * Stronger * Either Slower or Faster * Stealthy * Probably have more experience * Bigger Boomstick: Looks like Monster Rat wasn't ready for Fazbear. Wiz: The winner is Nightmare Freddy! Category:Bob6114 Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:"Scary" Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 4 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019